Family Tree
by Dina
Summary: Sequel to Crossing Paths. It's about the Dinozzo and Alexanderson children when they are adults. More info can be read before chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own any character except the ones I came up with myself. NCIS and everything else affiliated to the show I don't own or have the right to use. This is all for fun and I don't earn anything from it.

………………………………………………………………………………

This is a sequel to Crossing Paths. It's about how the children would be like in 30 years from now. I hope you will enjoy it. I understand if nobody wants to read it since it has really nothing to do with NCIS and criminal work but I thought it would be interesting to write how the children would be like when they became adults. I want to thank Mandi or AliasCSINYFriendsER as you all know her for the encouragement she has given me.

Mandi I may change some things in the story. I added one thing in this chapter anyway.

Chapter 1

The Alexanderson children

Caitlin, 38 years old, married twice, divorced once, has five children and two stepchildren. Her first two children from her first marriage are 14 and 12. Her stepchildren are 13 and 10. Her three children from her second marriage are 7, 5 and 2.

She works as journalist for a newspaper together with her aunt Jacqueline, Diana's sister.

Life has certainly not been easy for her. One day two years ago her two oldest children Melissa who then was 12 and Marcus (Mark) who then was 10 decided to run away from home. Mark was going to spend one week with his dad and Melissa one week with her mom. This was the first time they had done so. Usually the kids are every other week with their mom and every other week with their dad. Melissa and Mark took the divorce and custody battle really hard. Then when both their parents got new families, with their father now having two new children, it became two much for them. Their grandparents Diana and Daniel really stepped up for the kids to make the transitions as easy as possible. On really bad days they let the kids stay over the weekend so their parents could get some relief. Melissa got fed with everything. So when she learned her grandparents were going away for a week she came up with a brilliant plan. Both her and her brother had copies of the keys to their apartment and code to the apartment building. Mark was really eager to participate in the plan when he heard about it. Being without parents and other adults would be so much fun but getting back at them was the best thing about the plan he thought. Melissa couldn't agree more so the day when Mark was going to his dad the plan was in motion. When the whole family was supposed to be asleep Mark run away from home. So did Melissa. They met up at their grandparents' apartment. They were there the whole time they were missing. When their parents saw they weren't home they started to search for them. A few hours later the police was called. Diana and Daniel got notified and decided to cut their trip short. They came home late at night. They found the kids sleeping in the sofa. They called their parents and together with the police they came there. The kids were mortified, unhappy that they were found so fast but still happy it worked. Social services were contacted and some sort of solution had to be made. The solution was very unusual. To get back some normalcy in their lives Melissa and Mark were going to live two weeks in a row with their grandparents, one week with their father and one week with their mother. This solution really worked and Melissa and Mark almost immediately changed for the better. It was really hard for Caitlin to let go of her kids but she knew that if she loved them then this was what had to be done.

Anthony also called Tony and AJ, 36, married, has two boys and his wife is pregnant with twins. This was the first time they wanted to know the gender of their kids. They were having two non-identical twin girls in early November.

He took over his mother's law firm a few years after becoming a lawyer. This way he could spend more time with his family. The family lived one year in London and moved back home when they found out his wife was pregnant.

James, 34, married, has four children. His two oldest are girls and the youngest are boys. 10,8, 5 and 3. Wanted to become an actor, then basketball star, then a journalist but he got tired of those things. So when he started college he had no idea on what he wanted to be. When he was 19 he met Taylor also 19 who wanted to become a doctor. They started to date and he found out that medicine isn't that bad until he started studying it himself. After studying it for a few years he quit. Suddenly Taylor was pregnant, they got married and he had no idea how he should support his family. His parents gave him a job but he wanted a job which he had earned. His marriage started to fall apart and he and his wife separated when the girls were 3 and 1. When he finally managed to fix his life things started to go well for him. James got together again with his wife and started the last year at medical school again. Now he's a doctor.

Christina, 31 years old, got married when she was 22, got divorced three months later, lived with two guys since then and was engaged to one of them. The guy she wasn't engaged with she dumped and the other guy who she was engaged with dumped her after she said settling down is probably not her thing at least not now. After that she's been dating a lot of guys. She really doesn't know what she wants and has been all over the world in search of the answer to why she is on earth. She stopped speaking to her parents after she graduated from college and became teacher. Christina thought that she was done following her parents wishes which frankly only was to graduate college but to her unconsciously there were a lot more. No one in her family was too fond of her lifestyle but they accepted it since she was happy. Christina loves to party, not follow rules and go with the flow. She has only worked as a teacher for a total of a year since she graduated. She sends emails to her siblings to let them know how she is doing. Her parents send her money just to be sure she stays alive. She was a bit wild when she was a teenager but her parents thought she had changed when she started college because she worked, studied and stopped doing drugs after rehab. It came as a big surprise to them when she suddenly decided to stop talking to them and travel alone across the world. After she got sick of travelling she has lived in Orlando, Phoenix and Dallas. Now she has moved again and she is just about to meet her new room mate.

The Dinozzo children

Amanda, 38, married once, has one daughter from a previous relationship and three children with her husband. Has also a stepson who is the same age as her oldest daughter. Both are 13. The other three children are 10, 8 and 4. She started the same college as Caitlin and they are best friends now. Actually Amanda works together with Caitlin. Her oldest daughter lives with her every other week.

Alexander but mostly called Alex, 36, married and has three kids. 7, 4 and 1. He lives in Boston but that is purely co-incidental. He works with the FBI there but he has a safe job. He is specialist with economical crime. His wife is a teacher at a college in Boston.

Emma, 33, married, three kids who are 6, 5 and 1. She did her internship at the Alexanderson company. That landed her a job in Chicago where she now lives. Works at a big financial company. She met her husband when she visited New York. He is one of Taylor's old classmates from medical school. He moved to Chicago for her.

Christian also known as Chris, 31, got married at 25 and got divorced at 27. No kids. Lives alone in Seattle. The only Dinozzo child living on the west coast. He hated school, was bullied, started to hang out with the wrong crowd and his parents did as he wanted which was to live in another city and go to another school. They didn't want him to be without supervision so their good friends Diana and Daniel agreed to let him stay with them so he could go to a school in New York. Christian didn't go to the same school as Christina because Diana and Daniel didn't want him to get in trouble there. Christina wasn't the best influence and he knew it so he barely hung out with her but he loved New York and started NYU after his high school graduation. He works now as doctor in a hospital in Seattle.

……………………

McGee. He met his wife in a coffee shop when he worked at NCIS. He later got a job offering in the Pentagon which he couldn't resist. He took it and moved to Washington. He has two daughters and a son.

Gibbs worked at NCIS until he retired. When he retired Tony took over as chief. Gibbs has a son and a daughter who live in New York and each have two children so he has two grandsons and two granddaughters. Kate worked at NCIS for a long time but she wanted to get a new job so when their youngest son moved to New York she started to work at the FBI. McGee, Tony and Kate are also retired now.

Abby worked at NCIS until she retired. She got married and has two daughters.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	2. Chapter 2

Christian heard a knock on the door. It must be the rest of his friends he thought. He was having a guy's night tonight. It was Friday night and he was ready to party. The Fridays which he didn't work meant a lot to him. Today was one of those days.

"Chris, come on, let them in." one of his friends yelled.

He went up to the door and opened it. He got shocked when he saw who it was.

"Christina…" he said shocked.

"No women here. You should tell your dates about the guy's night out." His friend Darryl stated.

"Then you won't mind his cousin staying here. I'm Christina but you can call me Chrissie. So where is the guest room, cousin?" Christina asked.

"Who is this damn fine lady?" one of his friends who just came asked. He had three other guys with him.

"His cousin." Darryl yelled from the living room.

"Come in everyone. Christina, come with me to the guest room." Chris said really upset at her.

………………

"What the hell are you thinking? " Chris asked her as soon as he shut the door.

"I need to stay here for a few days. I have an interview and then I remembered you lived here." She answered.

"I don't think you have that good memory." Chris said not thinking she was telling the truth. Keeping to the truth had never been her thing and he knew he had to be aware of it.

"Your sister mentioned it. Hasn't she talked to you?"

"Since when do you talk to my family? I talked with Emma yesterday. Let me guess you've talked with Amanda."

"Go and call her. I'm waiting." Chrissie stated sitting down on the bed. Chris went out to get his cell. He called his sister who confirmed she had late last night talked with Christina in a three way call with Caitlin. They didn't really believe her when she said she might visit Christian soon in Seattle. She hadn't visited any in her family since she was 25 so why would she visit Christian. Christian then said that apparently the Alexandersons are family since Christina just told his friend she is his cousin. His sister then said that both families are as close as cousins. They talked some more and he found out some interesting things.

They then said their goodbyes and he went back to Christina.

"She confirmed what you said. You can stay here for a few days. I'll talk to you more tomorrow." Chris said still upset over this unexpected happening.

…………………………The next morning…………

"So when is your interview?" he asked when she came out from her room.

"Monday."

"Where and what is the job?"

"In a school."

"I can't believe they want to hire you. You don't have much experience in the field. I heard your parents cut you off a year ago."

"They gave me 3000 dollars every six month and that isn't much. I've always been able to take care of myself. So I don't care if they give me money…I've been honest with the school and they still want me. Just give me a break."

"Why are you here?" Chris asked her.

"The interview and I can't afford a motel. Is that enough?" Christina said before storming to her room.

Chris wanted to feel bad for her but he couldn't. She had screwed up her life herself. She has a great family who wanted to help her but she wanted to go her own way. He can't believe he is letting her stay. What is he going to do if she gets the job? It's in the middle of August so she would start the job in a week or so if she gets it. He knew he had to help her find an apartment and the search has to start today. If he talked to Caitlin and Amanda he was sure they would help him with the money for her rent. He didn't want her to live with him because he knew that could be forever at least until she decided to quit her job.

………………..Later that night…………………

"So did you get lucky last night?"

"It went ok." Chris answered. He didn't want her to know about his love life.

"It's been months then. I guess any girl would score with you then but you can't even find an ugly one...That's pathetic… So do you have some wine? I need some alcohol." Christina said starting to search the cupboards.

"They are there." He said going up to the cupboard where he has them. He knew she must have seen he had some yesterday. He became irritated over her response. She had now right to criticize his love life. He guessed she was doing badly on the dating front too because why else would she put him down.

To calm his nerves he drank some too. He wasn't going to drive until Monday.

………………………..

A few hours later they were sitting next to each other. Christina started to kiss him and Chris couldn't stop himself. The thought of having sex…It had been a while since last time but he had lived a stressful life. Still it was Christina but if she wanted then it couldn't hurt. Their clothes were soon on the floor. When they woke up they woke up in his bed naked. Chrissie was still sleeping. He regretted it a bit but he enjoyed it even more. Chris wondered how their families would react if they knew what they had done. He knew it could never happen again.

"Christina, wake up…" he said shaking her.

"What is it?" she said very sleepy.

"We're never going to sleep together again. I'm going to help you find an apartment."

"Do you know how much tension you released last night? So much that I know we'll do it again. Your friends said you haven't been dating that much and I think sex with me will help you function better at work and with finding dates. Anyway I need a ride on Monday so I can agree on not having sex with you tonight if you give me a ride." Christina said to him.

Christian wondered how she could come up with things like that so fast. It intrigued him but also made him mad. Maybe it was because she was right.

"So you talked to my friends…Why did you say you're my cousin?" he asked her quite harshly. He at least wanted to see if he could figure out how she was thinking.

"I didn't want to be alone in my room anyway…If I said I was your sister, they wouldn't be caught dead desiring me. If I said I was your cousin they would desire me, never tell you because they are too embarrassed, they would then desire me even more and eventually I would sleep with at least one of them. I know men including you." Christina said with a smile on her face.

"You have some tricky answers." He told her. Then he kissed her on the mouth.

"So did you know I would do that?" Chris asked her with a big smile on his face.

"Touché…You got me…" she said going up from the bed. She didn't put anything on so she just went naked from his room to her room.

………….Monday afternoon…………

Dr Dinozzo had got a visitor and he hadn't time for that person. He knew who it was without anyone telling him. It had irritated him a bit that everyone commented on how relaxed he seemed not to mention that he seemed to be in a better mood today than on Friday. It had all to do with Chrissie but he didn't want to admit it. He was now walking to Christina and he tried to look as uptight as possible.

"I can see that you got lucky…The big news is that I got the job. The other thing is that I need a car and a parking space. Do you have that?" she asked him.

"I'm not your charity organisation…Christina Alexanderson I know you can get that yourself if you only talk to your parents." He told her. He hated he was using his valuable break to talk to her.

"The faculty has a get together on Friday night and you have to take your family with you. I want you to come." She blurted out.

"Why?"

"I had to tell some white lies to get this job. You're apart of it. So you need to come." She almost demanded.

"What did you say?" he sighed. He knew this was coming. Christina always had an agenda and sooner or later it would come out and everything would fall apart. For once he had hoped she had learned her lesson but he was proven wrong.

"I told them you're my boyfriend. I've travelled a lot, we fell in love two years ago and that's why I've been all over the world. We love each other but have always wanted to pursue different things. Now when we want to pursue the same things I've moved to Seattle to live with you. We're thinking about starting a family soon since we both have jobs in the same city."

"Now I want to hear the whole story you told them and the truth on why you said that. Anyway I'm working on Friday evening." Christian asked upset.

"That's why you're finding someone who can work your shift. I'm sure you'll find someone if you say Mrs Dinozzo needs you that night." Christina told him knowing he would do as she said and she liked teasing him a bit.

"Christina, keep quiet…" he said before she interrupted him. He didn't want any of his colleagues to think she was his wife.

"It's Chrissie or Mrs Dinozzo from now on…"

"I'm not playing this game with you! You can't keep on doing this to everyone in your family and that means both Alexanderson and Dinozzo. You straighten up this mess now and find an apartment. Now I'm going back to work." He said without any regrets. Someone had to tell her off otherwise she would never learn.

"They would never hire a drifter. Can't you understand that?" She said and Chris wondered if he sensed right when he thought she was sincere and pleaded to him.

"We'll talk more later. I have to go." Chris said to her. He had wanted to stay longer but he just got paged and couldn't say that he did understand but it didn't change things. When he walked away he turned around and he saw her looking at him. Then he wanted to say he was glad she had got the job. Chris wondered if maybe that was all she wanted to hear. He promised himself to make it up to her when he came home. So many relationships had gone down the drain because of his lack of empathy in some situations. It wasn't that he didn't care but he hadn't time sometimes, just like now. Then he thought some more and wondered if it was that he didn't care after all or if it was that he didn't love the women enough.

………………………………….

Christina deserved a friend right now he thought after he had operated. Her parents paid for his high school education at a private school so he could go to a great college and get some good friends, let him live for free during high school and first year of college not to mention paying for college. The latter was an anniversary gift to his parents from the Alexandersons. Diana and Daniel even helped with his living expenses during college when he couldn't make ends meet and he even had a job at the time. He was too embarrassed to ask his parents because they were worried for him and he didn't want to seem like a failure. They had paid for college for his older siblings and were saving for the first time for something just for themselves. Diana visited him often as a favour to his parents and because she wanted to. She picked up on how bad things went for him after he had been living alone in his apartment for six months. Worrying about money made his grades slip, his fridge was almost empty and she saw how some bills were piled up. When Christian thought about he wondered how a stupid and determined 19 year old could convince everyone he could handle going to college and live alone in an apartment. He thought that Diana and Daniel had helped him so many times and for once he could repay them a bit by helping their daughter.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………


	3. Chapter 3

When he came home around 10 pm. Chrissie was watching TV.

"There is food in the microwave. Should I turn it on?" she asked him.

"Do so." He replied from the hallway. Then he walked to the kitchen.

"Congratulations to the job. We can celebrate one day. I'm going grocery shopping after work tomorrow. Do you want to come with me? We can buy your favourite ice cream." he asked her.

"I'm going apartment hunting so we'll see. I need some tips from you about good neighbourhoods."

"Ok. I'm taking the car so do you need some money for the buses or taxis?"

"I do. Thanks for offering. Saved me from asking."

"I know. We have a lot to talk about tonight."

……………..Friday evening…………

"So where is your doctor boyfriend?" a colleague asked.

"Late." Christina asked before walking away. She had hoped he would come despite his refusal all week. She was looking like quite a fool now. It had gone almost two hours already and she knew she should stop hoping. Chris had been very helpful already and she knew it was asking too much for him to act like her boyfriend. She hadn't been so nice to him but they had gone shopping, apartment haunting and done much else together this week so asking him for to come was just too much. She looked over the cafeteria and saw many were dancing. The dinner was over and now it was only the dancing left. Soon some would go home including her. Sadly she decided to go home early when someone turned her around and kissed her.

"Grand entrance, right…Sorry for being late…Surgery…I could only get someone to cover for me the last few hours of my shift and then an emergency surgery came a long." He told her.

"I didn't think you would come."

"I don't want to waste a Friday evening." Chris told her.

"I'm ready to go home."

"What?" he asked confused. She wanted to show him off. He knew it.

"I know it was wrong to lie and to make you lie. I shouldn't have forced you to come here. I'll start packing when I come home."

"You haven't found a place to live yet. You can stay with me until then…Just one dance anyway." Chris said to her.

They started to dance and after the dance her boss asked her if it was her boyfriend. Chris said yes and then they went home. Everyone had seen them and they went home.

When they went home they ended up in the same bed and it stayed that way.

……………….December 10th………………….

"We need to go. I've already booked the plane tickets."

"I'm sorry but I can't. I haven't seen them in years and I'm not about to tell them I'm pregnant with your child. I'll look even more irresponsible if I tell them." Chrissie said really worried.

"I'll look as the dumb one not you. They aren't expecting things like that from me… You're two months pregnant. We can't lie. We live together and are having a child together. Our relationship has developed a lot over the past four months."

"I never wanted kids. You do. I won't be a good mom."

"I think you'll be a great mom."

"You want to marry me. Everyone in our family will want us to get married. I don't want to get married. I'm sorry but I can't go."

"So you'll rather stay all alone here then tell them?"

"I've been alone many holidays."

"Not anymore. Then I'm staying with you. I'll call and say we won't come."

"It's the first time the Dinozzos, Alexandersons, Gibbs and his kids, McGees, Abby's family, most of our friends will spend New Years Eve together. We can't say no. I mean you can't say no. Mom has planned this for over two years." Christina told him but he called anyway.

…………December 15th………….

Someone was ringing on the door. She looked who it was and got terrified.

"Chris, it's my mom, dad and your parents. They're here to convince us to come." Chrissie told him.

"What…I'm going to open the door and we're telling the truth. Not saying is one thing but I can't lie to them." He said and then he went to open the door.

"Hi everyone. Welcome." He said greeting them. They hadn't any luggage with them so he figured they had checked in at a hotel.

"Christina, why are you here?" Kate asked.

"We have something to tell you. It's the reason why we aren't coming to your New York bash." He said showing them to the living room.

"I know you lived in Seattle and with Chris for the first few days. Have you two become friends?" Diana asked her daughter while everyone was taking their seats.

"Christina never left. We started to like each other and I let her stay. Then we liked each other even more. She is now two months pregnant and I'm the father." Chris told everyone. He stood up and the rest sat down.

"Christina, you're unbelievable…Did you take advantage of him?" her mother asked her.

"Things just happen. I can't explain but I never lied to Chris. He knows everything about my past and how I am. I'm sorry if I'm a disappointment." She told them. Chris' look made her tell the truth. He meant the world to her.

"So what will happen now?" Tony asked.

"We're going to have the baby. No other decision is made." Chris explained to them.

"I figured…" Diana then said. She knew Chrissie was calling the shots here as always.

"Please, be nice…I know this will change everyone's lives. We can't change that." Chris continued.

"Now that we know can you please come?" Daniel asked them.

"Chrissie?" Chris asked.

"I'm not ready. Sorry but I'm not. How long are you going to be here?" she replied wondering about their agenda and how much it had changed with the recent developments.

"Do you want us to stay?" Kate asked.

"If we can be civil towards each other then yes." Christian quickly answered.

"If you don't mention marriage, engagement or other commitment matters you can stay. Chris was noble enough to ask me to marry him but I said no. I hadn't planned on having kids but now I am. I'm not the type who settles down. I like what I have." Christina quickly answered. Her answer confirmed what Diana thought about who set the rules in the relationship and she felt sorry for Chris.

"Do you love each other?" Tony asked.

"It works. If that is love or not, I don't know but to me it feels like it." Chris answered.

"I don't know." Christina answered.

"Chris…Don't let Christina run you over. It's your life and your baby too." Diana pleaded.

"I agree, son." Kate told Chris.

"I can handle Christina. She can handle me. She's perfect for me and I'm glad I have her." Christian said. Christina melted when heard that. She knew it was time.

"You need money now. We'll give it to you." Daniel told them.

"We can manage without your money. You have Melissa and Mark to think about." Chrissie said to them. She didn't want to depend on them again.

"We love you. Can you celebrate Christmas with us?" Diana asked them to see if they would say yes.

"I'm working during Christmas. It's the only way I got New Year's off." Chris replied.

"So will you come?" Kate asked.

"Chris wants to come so we can come. He booked the tickets for the 27th and we're going home on the 3rd. If you want to tell the others you can...Chris, I know you still have tickets in case I changed my mind so we can use them."

"Just like that? What's the catch?" Diana asked. She knew her daughter.

"Don't stay here more than three days. No fights." Christina quickly replied.

"Chrissie, can I talk to you alone?" Chris asked. They went to their bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why the sudden change?" Chris wondered. She didn't seem herself.

"Family is important but I want to do it my way. I'm so sorry I said no to your proposal. If you want to get married then I want to do so before the year ends. Just surprise me." She told him.

"I don't know. The Christina I know wouldn't say this."

"I'm full of surprises. I love you. No man has made me as happy as you do." She said before kissing him.

"We need to talk. I don't care how long they have to wait. I know you're very impulsive but marriage is a big thing. I don't take it lightly and I don't want you to either. "Christian told her.

"A baby is much bigger. We are living together and that is commitment. It's the same as marriage but the only difference is that the piece of paper gives security for us two and our baby. I swore to never ever live with a man a guy but the hardest thing for me during those first months was that I knew had to move. I didn't want to move and that feeling was overwhelming. It became more overwhelming for each day that passed. You push my buttons the right way. I don't need a lot of time to know that. My previous relationships may have failed but I've learned from them and they can't be compared to this." Christina explained to him.

"You've never said so much at the same time about our relationship. You really mean it do you? I don't want any lies."

"You told me to tell the truth or move and I understand that. I've never admitted it before but I kind of missed my family. I couldn't be on the run for the rest of my life. I figured that if I started with you…You would tell them how I had changed and slowly they would enter my life again. "

"I've never seen you as scared as you were out there. I'm glad you can share that with me. It means the world to me."

"I know and it feels good to know we have our own common ground." Christina said to him. Then he hugged her.

"I thought you would be very scared when you told me you were pregnant but you weren't. It was me who went nuts." Christian said to her remembering the day.

"I anticipated a calm Chris who would be upset but you shocked me."

"If you told me straight away that my reaction shocked you I would have probably got even more shocked. I was angry at you and myself. We had never talked about protection and most often we got carried away. I assumed you were on the pill. I learned my lesson and I will never assume things again." He said. Then they sat down on the bed.

"I didn't want to use the pill and I've always used condoms but with you…I didn't want to get pregnant but I didn't care if we used it or not. I know it doesn't make sense and maybe unconsciously I wanted to get pregnant…I don't know." Christina said feeling embarrassed and bad.

"It takes two to tango and if you didn't remember or want to use it then it fell on me to remind myself. Maybe unconsciously I didn't want to use it either. To keep you with me. I've always wanted a family and you were there…I know considering everything this isn't the best foundation for us but I want to build on it…I love you too…I think that we should get married on the 2nd of January in New York. I'll surprise you soon with the proposal." Christian said to her. He knew that everything she said meant she loved him.

"I like that. Hold me a while before we go back out. I love you" Christina said while putting his hand on her stomach.

………………….Meanwhile out in the living room…………

"They do seem happy." Daniel stated.

"I don't want to push her away again so if they are happy… I'm just convinced that they will get married soon. Not with family present though." Diana explained to them.

"They are both seekers. It just happened that what they both sought had all along been so close but they wouldn't have found it if they hadn't all the experience they had." Kate said.

"Remember that because I want to write that down. Just in case we need it one day." Diana said quickly picking up her notebook to write it down.

"They are like two pieces of a puzzle. Some of each piece is different but they fit perfectly together." Tony then said.

"You two are geniuses. That was so lovely. If we were invited to the wedding someone has to say this in their speech." Diana explained to them.

"You're the one who can come up with great ideas. I love that idea." Kate said to them.

……………….The New York bash……….

Everyone was there. The families and the friends. Chris had flown in every friend him and Chrissie had but also everyone who should be there when he proposed to her in front of everyone.

It was two hours before midnight and Chris went up on stage.

"Christina Alexanderson can you come up on stage?" Chris said in the microphone.

She came up and she knew what he was going to do. Every close friend who could come was there. Chris was going to propose to her. They had already got a marriage licence but that was because he wanted to get married in city hall on the 2nd of January. A small ceremony with the immediate family. They would have the party at this party. Everyone was prepared for this but some were prepared for something else.

"Will you marry me?" he asked her.

"I do."

"Will you marry me now?" he asked her.

"What?" Christina asked shocked.

"Everyone has to change to new clothes and we have to rearrange some things here. I can surprise you too." He told her.

…………………

An hour later everyone and everything was ready. There were now flowers everywhere and chairs. The aisle ended with a big flower arrangement and the priest stood there. Their sisters and friends were bridesmaids. They had lovely purple dresses on them. The groomsmen had black costumes. The children had also changed and they were in the wedding as flower girls and the boys were their escorts down the aisle. The parents to the bride and groom had changed too. Chris had told Christina that the only ones who knew were their sisters who planned everything with him. For everyone else it was a big surprise.

The wedding started and it was very beautiful. The live band played during the wedding. The wedding was over 15 minutes before midnight. Then everyone celebrated their marriage and the New Year. They had a wedding cake and speeches. The ones who had children went home after the last speech at 1 AM but the rest partied to 3 AM.

……………….

Christina gave birth to a son named Erik. Three years later she gave birth to their daughter Shannon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

On the day Christian and Christina got married Melissa made a big decision. She decided to write the story about how all these families became friends. She interviewed everyone and when Melissa Tyler was 23 her first book was published. She called it Crossing Paths- One big family. The proceedings all went to charity and the families involved agreed on which charity it would go to. It went to a charity which helped military families in need. Melissa had never thought about being a writer like her mother, her mom's best friend and her great aunt but she loved it. She had already come up with an idea for her next book. She worked part time at a book store while working on it. When she was 25 Gibbs died. There were so many at the funeral. She saw how many people he had touched including her. A member of her family had died and she cried so much during his funeral. Because she had lived with her grandparents who were close to Gibbs she had become close to him too. She changed the direction of her book and decided to divide it into two books instead partly because of his death and how her first book got more popular after his death which was much to her disliking. The books got released when she was 28. They were based on the lives of Vanessa McGaahd and her husband Thomas McGaahd, one about Mrs McGaahd and the other on Mr McGaahd. Everyone wondered how she came up with the last name because it seemed so unusual. Only a few families knew the truth. Mc stood for McGee. G stood for Gibbs. A stood for Alexanderson. A stood for Abby because everyone knew her and her family by her first name. H stood for her grandmother's maiden name Hallberg and last but not least D stood for Dinozzo. Melissa got so surprised over how popular they became. She never wanted to become famous because she had seen with her own eyes how just being a little famous and having a powerful job destroys families because of her mom and Amanda. Melissa took the big decision to never write again but her grandmother convinced her it was a stupid idea. Amanda had become boss at the magazine her best friend's aunt Jacqueline started to work on many years ago. Jacqueline gave Amanda and Caitlin their jobs and Amanda gave Melissa a job when a position was open. Melissa then realised she couldn't run away from her family. The same year she became 29 her little brother Marcus got married to his boyfriend Jacob and she was happy for him but started to wonder even more about what she would do with her life.

………………….

When she was 30 she had the most awful year ever.

Her cousin on her father's side died just 35 years old leaving two kids who were 10 and 8. Then her great aunt Jacqueline died of cancer which crushed her grandmother. Her grandmother's younger sister had died and they were very close. Melissa's other brother on her mother's side, Matthew was in a car crash and he was in a coma for two weeks before he woke up. Just before Christmas her grandfather got really sick and he died six months later. Her grandmother never came over her husband's and sister's deaths so a year later her heart stopped working. Melissa inherited the apartment due to her grandmother's wishes. She lived there all alone until she was 33. Her "aunt" Amanda and her mother set her up with a guy and she wasn't really up for it but she went anyway. Three years later she got married to Ian who was three years older than her.

It was then she finally understood. The realisation hit as hard as tennis racket hits a ball. She looked differently at her three books especially her first. Everything Gibbs told her was so important and it wasn't until now she could clearly understand what he meant. He truly believed his rules were very important. You have to obey them and if you don't then you have to be completely right in your reasoning. Only break rules if you're right and can take the consequences. That's how he knew Tony and Kate would be happy together. That's why he knew it was important to explain the essence of his rules to her when she interviewed him. They weren't only job rules they were life rules. She had to find her own rules and her own way. That's what he wanted to teach her.

Melissa wasn't lost anymore like she was when she wrote her books. She got secure of herself and got through every tough thing which had happened to her and she knew now she could handle what the future had in store for her.

What everyone else said in book seemed so powerful to her that she wanted people to get it too. She agreed on letting the book get filmed after being asked for several years. The legacy needed to be passed on and never forgotten.

Melissa wrote the script and got an Oscar for it.

She was very proud of it and she visited her statue as often as she could. It was at a museum dedicated to the team at NCIS, their families and the Alexandersons. It was located in New York in the Alexanderson building. Melissa granted her grandparents' wishes that everyone's story and legacy shouldn't be forgotten. So if any of their future relatives wanted to find out about them in a hundred years time they didn't need to look so hard.

………………………………….

THE END


End file.
